


distraction

by kel33



Series: Magnus and woolsey [1]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kel33/pseuds/kel33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first thing I've ever wrote so please be kind. Feedback welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	distraction

Magnus is glad he decided to stay with Woolsey he needed a distraction from Camille and from Will not that he'd admit he needs a distraction from the blue eyed boy nope not admitting anything. Anyway, Woolsey was the perfect distraction. He liked to prowl around the house  as though hunting his pray and of cause Magnus would indulge him let him take him up against a wall or on the nearest table, loving how good it feels to let someone else take charge and Woolsey was definitely good at taking charge being the pack alpha he was used to getting his own way. But sometimes Magnus being Magnus likes to show who's really in charge, especially in the bedroom so at night whilst Woolsey is spawled out on the bed after more amazing sex and being thankful the werewolf has enough stamina to match his own, he climbs on and straddles the werewolfs hips, grabbing his wrists to pin him to the bed kissing him hard and biting at his lower lip. He can't help but smile as Woolsey 's hips start to buck up trying to find some friction, then he stops the kiss and with a smirk orders the wolf to "roll over",  woolsey growls low in his throat then turns over earning a "good boy"  from a very smug magnus. He's about to respond to the insult but his mind goes blank when he feels a tounge and teeth start to licked and nip down his spine and all he can manage is a groan. Magnus loves this part the build up listening to all the moans he's drawing from the wolf knowing he's completely under his power, the moans get louder as he reaches is arse woolsey an alpha he's not used to being taken except by magnus, who has woolsey panting and begging as he slowly pushes his long fingers in his hole reaching his prostate straight away. Woolsey ' s a mess he can't think straight all he can focus on is the fingers opening him up wider he needs more feels like hours and could be knowing that show off warlock, he begs and pleads, in between panting magnus name over and over again until finally he pulls out his fingers and pushes his cock all the way inside, and thrusts in and out hitting his prostate each time and reaching round to pump at the wolf's cock until he comes all over the sheets and magnus comes deep inside woolsey. They both clapse on the bed  finally worn out and fall asleep definitely a perfect destraction.


End file.
